


Tenderly written in blood is love

by the_lazy_resi



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, One Shot, True Love, Trying to be funny, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lazy_resi/pseuds/the_lazy_resi
Summary: One/Two shot stories full of Rizzles. :D





	1. Absolute insanity 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will have a next chapter... (All 3 parts edited June 13, 2018)

"Jane! Ja-a-ane...don't run so fast!" Maura couldn't keep up with her rapidly running best friend Jane. "Ja-a-ne!" Maura tried to her best friend ears, but it was no use, for the cats her pussy, nothing! "DAMNED!" Maura scolded, very uncharacteristic and loud.

"Lovers quarrel?" The ill-considered comment escaped Senior criminologist Susie Chang's' throat before she could stop herself. She turned pale and her eyes went round and big as Dolly Parton's tits as she thought about the possible consequences regarding her temerariously deed, 'Oh oh' Susie started to sweat profusely and thought, 'My boss's wrath will hit me like a flash of lightning and the Gods of revenge will turn me into pile of ash. I'm doomed!'

Maura squinted one eye as she looked at her employee, "Senior criminologist Chang," Maura said sweetly. Susie shook now. Maura noticed it but continued her ranting without mercy for poor Susie Chang, "why Jane is running I know, but what has hit your head so hard that you believe that you have the right to make such an improper remark. Who gave you permission to ask me if Jane and I had a lovers quarrel... Well????"

"Uhuh.." was all Susie could utter. She looked down at her feet and then timidly into Maura's eyes again and waited...

"I thought so... " Maura said satisfactorily and immediately focused her attention back to where Jane had disappeared. " Fuck! " she murmured, "Me and my big mouth!"

Maura had the appearance of a drowned poodle now. Susie Chang who had never seen her boss so defeated grabbed all the courage she had left together and asked shyly, "Can I help you, Dr. isles!?"

"Well, you did help me enough with all the crotch-blocking you did over the years. I thought that I finally made some progress to get into..." Just at that moment Maura realized that she better could keep her mouth shut before some very impropriety thoughts would free themselves out into the open.

Somehow she never had any filter regarding sprouting facts, and regarding her very personal life. So without saying another word she saved herself from an embarrassing situation by walking into the precinct of the Boston Police Department without saying another word. She would evaluate what just had occurred in the privacy of her own office.

 

To Be Continued...


	2. Pat Benatar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a story I already had on my little laptop that just needed a little fixing. I hope you enjoy it! (One shot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not chapter 2 of 'Absolute insanity', it has still to be written. This is a story I had already had on my little laptop that just needed a little fixing. I hope you enjoy! (One shot)

Another tough case with a man murdering his wife, it did never end, Jane could write a book about it! Jane was at home now, means in 'theirs', Maura's and hers. And a little bit tired and a little bad sad, although seeing her love made everything alright again. And of course a nice cool blonde! So she grabbed a beer from the fridge Jane said to her love, "Love is a battlefield." and sighed.

"Ha, this one I know." Maura looked happily towards her companion. "Pat Benatar!"

"Maura!" Jane said as her eyes went as big as Hutschenreuther porcelain plates, "You really know Pat Benatar?"

"In fact," Maura said with a glimmer in her eyes, "I once went to one of her concert's. You should know that she was a good looking woman then. Especially in that rough Rock outfit." Maura swooned.

"Hey!" Jane said, "So, I am second choice or what!?"

Maura refocused on her girlfriend again, "Really Jane, jealous of Pat Benatar. THE Pat Benatar?"

"Of course I'm jealous of her. Look how I explode of jealousy!"

"Ja-a-ane, now you're making fun of me..." Maura turned her head away from Jane and let a small but audible sigh escape from her plump lips.

Suddenly Jane claimed what was hers and after a few minutes of groping and kissing, Jane whispered into Maura's ears, "You know that people kill for less, Maur'... Pat Benatar really?!"

 

###


	3. Limbo me softly while I crack my Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maura can't resist...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made some edits and rewrites... ;)

Limbo was never a thing you thought you would do, never ever would you even ponder to do it, but when Jane told you to let your self go and do it anyway. 

You first refused but a little persuasion form your lovely Jane you did it anyway, because who could resist those dark eyes, those soft lips on your neck and the softly whispered promises of a special treatment of Jane's very skilled tongue...

So you did the unthinkable, something that a lady like you normally wouldn't do; All because of too much wine, the soft promises, and the tingling feeling Jane created between your thighs. 

After a deep breath to find the courage you did it...or to be precisely...you went down under that stick, while you heard the drums of this incredible African band. 

But (and there is always a 'but' somehow in life) before you had a chance to move your feet...a cramp, a cracking sound, and then this staggering pain and you felt as if someone stabbed you in your back...

..

Bye bye bed-acrobatic for you tonight, no skilled tongue to extinguish your sexual hunger, noooooo...

A quick trip to the hospital, a long wait for a disheveled looking Doctor with a large syringe to easy the muscles in your back and ease the pain and a very uncomfortable trip back to your residence and now you lay in your king size bed between your expensive satin sheets and swear that you never will do something unladylike idiotic and stupid ridiculous again.

And then Jane swaggers into your bedroom with sad dark eyes, and a cup of your favorite tea and she smiles her trademark beautiful smile, and you only think one thing to your self, 'Who are you fooling here Isles, you jump from the Eiffel-tower if she asks you to!'....

 

###


	4. Jump, Jane!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Speak with your eyes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your kudos and comments! xxx

"Before I met you I could do with a random fuck..." Maura laughed a bit about her honest revelation," Yes, I use this word too if I want to..."

Jane smiled timidly at the Medical Examiner, her heart fluttered and the palms of her hands became all sweaty all of the sudden.

"But since I felt love, true love..." Maura paused to collect herself because her heart raced and her pulse skyrocket because of her own words. "I gain nothing from it. No relaxing, no orgasm..."

Jane cringed a bit but didn't look away. She strongly felt the effect that Maura's words and Maura in particular had on her... Hypnotizing.

Maura continued her monolog, glimpsing uncertain towards Jane once in a while, "No hemoglobin A for me, so what's the point of pretending. I don't want to pretend anymore.." Maura sighed and looked lovely into Jane's eyes, "You understand what I'm trying to tell you?"

Jane looked away but lightly shook her head in recognition after Maura's soul- and heart-confession, before raising her eyes towards the Medical Examiner. Jane's eyes told Maura all she needed to know, more than words ever could.. Were there ever words needed between them at all, both thought as they timidly smiled at each other.

What followed was a minute of completely silence, except for both their heart that out-raced themselves in their rib-cages and their eyes telling the tale of a love that should be lived at the fullest.

..

Although the words that Maura had spoken were out of the Detectives' comfort-zone, Maura's words were true and made a undeniable point all to clear for both of them, and then, Maura's eyes that told so much and loved so much...an unspoken tale of love and respect....

Maura's words to Jane weren't as much of an revelation as both knew far to well about the feelings they had for one another, and although unspoken, the silence of the unspoken didn't make it any less real or true....unsaid words scream the loudest especially the once that kept them company in the lonely nights, when the longings glancing of the evening that occurred did cause a restless night without much sleep...

..

After a while Jane rose her head slowly towards Maura, her eyes searched her best friends hazel colored orbs, "Maura?" the Detectives' gravel-filled voice said hesitantly, "You're right, even if I would run away to the Antarctica, I could not run away from how I feel about you. And I'm so-o tired from this ping-ponging between us..."

Maura's eyes found Jane's, "Would you jump if I asked you too?" came Maura's timidly strangled voice.

Jane's answer came promptly, "Yes!"

Maura smiled at Jane and her eyes twinkled full of happiness and maybe a little mischievousness. Her voice did not waver or hesitate this time. "Jump, Jane!" Maura said resolutely...and Jane did indeed jump...together with Maura.

 

###


	5. Spring, Jane!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Het einde van ongesproken oogconfessies voor Jane & Maura - The end of the unspoken eyes-confession between Jane & Maura... (Dutch version of Jump, Jane! - chapter 4) ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dit is de Nederlandse versie van het verhaal van Hoofdstuk 4 met dank aan nicolaruth27 die het ons via tumblr vroeg of- en wie- wel eens in een ander taal dan Engels een Rizzles verhaal schreef. Ik dacht eerst aan mijn eigen dialect, maarja een dialect is meestal alleen leesbaar voor een paar toevallige mensen uit mijn piepklein stadje wiens otp Rizzles is... Begrijp 'ie? ;) Zo hier voor mijn medelandgenoten ...geniet!

"Voordat ik jou ontmoette had ik genoeg aan neuken met een vreemde..." Maura lachte zachtjes om haar biecht, "Ja, ik gebruik dit woord ook wel eens indien ik het wil..."

Jane glimlachte ietswat verlegen naar de Medisch Pathaloge, haar haart fladderde en de palmen van haar handen waren plots zweterig.

"Maar sinds dat ik liefde voel, echte liefde..." hier moest Maura even pauzeren om zich tesamen te rapen omdat haar hart plotsslag sloeg als een wilde hengst door haar net gesproken woorden "Het doet mij niets meer. Geen ontspanning, geen orgasme..."

Jane kromp een beetje ineen maar ze keek niet weg. Ze voelde het sterke effect dat Maura's woorden en vooral Maura zelf op haar hebben...Hypnotizerend

Maura vervolgde haar relaas en keek af en toe vanuit een ooghoek naar Jane. "Geen Hemoglobine A voor mij dus waarom zou ik zo doen alsof..." Maura zuchtte en keek liefdevol in Jane's ogen. "Je begrijpt wat ik je hiermee vertellen wil?"

Jane ontweek Maura's blik, maar ze knikte zachte met haar hoofd en signaliseerde dat ze wist wat Maura bedoelde met haar ziel- en hart-gevoelde confessie, voordat ze haar ogen weer richtte op die van de Medisch Pathaloge. 

Jane's ogen vertelden alles Maura alles wat ze wilde weten, meer zelfs dan woorden ooit zouden kunnen doen.. Hadden zij al ooit woorden nodig gehad?, dachte beiden en glimlachten verlegen naar elkaar.

Wat volgde was een moment van volledige stilte, begeleidt door het uitzinnige kloppen van hun harten, en dat van hun beider ogen die het verhaal van echte liefde vertelden, een liefde die ten volle geleefd zou moeten worden.

..

Hoewel Maura's onthullende woorden aan de Rechercheur haar uit een veilig en vertrouwde zone haald,e Maura's woorden waren ongelogen en maakten het niet loochenbaar duidelijk aan beiden... Maura's ogen spraken duidelijke taal: Er was zo veel liefde in hen..een nog niet verteld verhaal van liefde en respekt.

Niet dat Maura's zo net gesproken woorden aan Jane echt iets waren dat Jane niet wist; Maura wist hoe niet alleen Jane voor haar, maar ook hoe zij voor de Rechercheur voelde, en de stilte van het ongesprokene maakte het niet minder echt of waar...ongesproken woorden schreeuwen het luidst en zeker die die jou begeleiden door eenzame nachten, nachten waarin de verlangende blikken van de voorbije avond jou maar niet slapen laten...

..

Na een tijdje hief Jane haar hoofd langzaam naar Maura toe en haar ogen zochten de hazelnootkleurige poppetje van Maura's ogen, "Maura?" sprak de Rechercheur met aarzelende, melancholisch diepe stem, "Je hebt gelijk! Zelfs als ik naar de Antartica zou vluchten, ik kan nooit vluchten voor wat ik voor jou voel. Ik ben zo moe van dat heen en weer gedoe tussen ons beiden..."

Maura's ogen vonden Jane's ogen. "Zou je de sprong wagen als ik het je vroeg?" vroeg Maura in een gesmoorde en timide stem.

Jane's antwoord kwam meteen, "Ja!"

Maura glimlachte en haar ogen glansten vol geluk, en ook misschien wel een beetje ondeugendheid naar Jane. Haar stem was sterk en zelfverzekerd nu en ze aarzelde geen moment, "Spring, Jane!" zei ze resoluut...en Jane sprong inderdaad...samen met Maura.

###


	6. The love we shared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (There will be no names but I assure you it is Jane & Maura and it will be Rizzles.) Someone cries his sad little tears about the loss of a meaning to his life. And do we care? NO, we don't! ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are not disappointed, you should know that every drabble and/or story I write is a learning experience for me.... I thank you my lovely friend for Kudos, comments and all in-between and beyond... You make me very happy! xox

'Another year gone', was all he could think about on that cold, snowy day in December. He stood right under that little tree where he always waited for her to come out of her best friend's house.

'Best friend', he almost laughed out loud, 'my ass!' He shook his head as if he could shake away his loss....his defeat. 'That crazy stupid bitch!'

He could see from his lonely hiding-place the shadows of a love; too big for his shoes, too bright for his shoulders. A love that filled a house with a flavor of being home (finally) and belonging (Oh yeah!), while he was lost and wounded, and alone....

His shoulder dropped an inch lower while his feet made a slow walk of their own. No, he had no ground here, no living here, no rights, and definitely no other reason than to glow in his defeat.. A devilish glow with a smell of old wet newspaper that will be pulverized by the slow ticking of the clock of fate and pulverize in nothing..like her loving him did: Nothing. Nothing left...

Inside the residence were the lonely soldier longed to be, to conquer his price were no price was to win in the end, no maiden to be rescued from her tortured past...Hoyt, two women (One quirky genius woman and a dark strong-headed Detective), danced to the beats of their hearts, filled with love, filled with dreams.

That night while the women made sweet tender love, a lonely soldier soaked his liver in a bottle of cheap whiskey because he could not forget...

 

###


	7. Fart, Fart away!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little drabble and a little winky winky to a natural event... :'D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoever follows me on one of my tumblr's can see the pictures that inspired me to this naughty little drabble. Look at my profile here on AO3 for rizzles-my-dizzles (stories & updates) and other tumblr's! Thank you all for reading my little (and not so little) stories, and thank you for the Kudos, the comments and and and... You make me really happy! ;)

Full of pride Jane lets out a big ass-felt fart. The kind of fart that makes one proud to be an ass..(of course: HAVE an ass.)

When she looks at her always ‘the lady’ girlfriend/always willing & able lover Maura.D.Isles, she sees that SHE is all but amused.

A small but determent “Jane!…” escapes luscious lips and all that Jane can say is, “Sorry, love.“ blushing like a virgin on her wedding-night...

..

'Better than to sleep on the couch for eternally, I give in..for now!' Jane thinks and smiles her cutest smile.

Maura is far from dumb (and in fact, Jane should know that), but there goes nothing above a remorseful Jane **plus** (and  this Jane should know too!), Maura's revenge is all but sweet, maybe a little bit sour, a little bit cabbagy (OK, this isn't a really word, but what the heck, heeeeee) and has formed the plan, a wicked one. A plan that Jane won't like, but as said, Maura has enough of Jane's shit (and her farts too) and will give her a really nice and not so lady-like cookie from her own dough (or as you English speaking would say, she has it coming and Maura will do the same to her as she does/did to Maura!)...

So situated nicely and sweetly in the Maura's big bed together, Maura will pounce, with blanket and all, at unsuspecting Jane, cover them both with the blanket and give Jane what she deserves: The ultimate 'Maura Isles is mad at you and wants revenge' Dutch oven!

And regardless were you live, or how far away you are... Open your ears if you want to hear Jane screech in the highest C you will ever hear from such a butchy hoarse voiced badass woman!

Maura says; 'You're welcome!'


	8. The taming of the screw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane is man enough to do the job...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An old Dutch proverb says: Who preserves something has something when needed. And this old proverb is true because I saved me some one-shots and drabbles in a folder on my laptop, whom begged to be corrected and released. Now I look everywhere for some hidden money, because you'll never know. ;)

"Fuck you, this won't work either!" Jane's bawled and snorted in despair.

"Ja-a-ane!" Maura scolded at her girlfriend.

"Sorry Maura, but if I can't do it, it won't work never ever I tell ya'!" Jane tried to justify her coarse behavior.

"If a man can do it..so can you, Jane. You said so minutes ago"

"Well Yeah, I rubbed and scratched... and still nothing! I'm goin' crazy here, **Nadah yadah, fuckin' nothing!** " Jane went for it with even more effort and determination now.

"Jane, really! There is no need to shout and swear!" Maura became impatient now.

"Whatever Jack the fuck-ape can, **I** should at least do better than better!" Jane rubbed her eyes whom seemed to spit fire now.

"But I'm satisfied...really! You shouldn't be so eager, go with the flow...Rome isn't build in one day either, Jane!" Maura tried to calm her lover. "We could try again later..."

"But that site on the internet wrote it was a matter of tryin', and it really sounded so easy, ya' know. Just in-out-in-out... pinch that nipple, not forcing it...smoo-oothly and then...." Jane rolled her eyes and tried again...trying it the smooth way now.

"Sorry to interrupt your ranting, but internet? Really, Jane!?" Maura said.

"Yeah, they have all kinds of stuff now a day on internet!" Jane looked at Maura and nodded, "Everything can be found with the right search-word!"

"Maybe I should call Giovanni?" Maura said cautiously, thinking of Jane's feelings concerned Giovanni and all that had testicles, but not knowing what else to suggest.

" **GIOVANNI**??? Facelicking Giovanni? Really, Maura? You should know by now that I'm man enough.." Jane was angry now...well mostly hurt...and stuck at words...

"Should I remember you that you  are not a man?" Maura tried to reason and hopefully soothe her lover.

"Well, I mean is that **I** as woman... Ahh, there it goes...." Jane looked proud at her gorgeous girlfriend.

"Hmmm Jane, you're my hero!" Maura kissed her lips...lightly but full of love.

"Told ya' I can tame the screw and fix this!" Jane beamed now with pride. 'Tha' fuck Giovanni!' she thought and smiled to herself.

"It was just a minor thing, I told you!" Maura said and nodded, satisfied that all had worked out to their satisfaction.

"Really?" Jane rolled her eyes in a gesture of utterly drama.

"You know what I mean, Jane. Now with that screw in place, TJ won't hurt himself on that thing again!"

"I told you Maur', never buy a second hand electric scooter!"

"As far as I recall it, it was you who suggested not to buy a new scooter for TJ sixteen' birthday, Jane!"

"Yeah, yeah.." she interjected slightly annoyed. "What about a little something-something for the man of tha house..." Jane said coyly.

"Feeling up?"

"Hmm, more like fucking and cop a feel a lot, babe." Jane winked seductively towards her lady while showing of her muscles.

"What about a course of good and proper behavior.... " Maura told her teasingly, "on the internet!"

"Maura, you are not funny!" Jane whined.

"I never told you I was, Jane..." Maura said, grabbed her coat, the leash, Jo Friday and out she was for a nice long walk, leaving a flabbergasted, frustrated, defeated and unfulfilled Jane behind.

###


	9. Absolute insanity 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You all remember chapter 1? No? I promised a continuation... Ringing a bell now? Well here it is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And while listening to good Christmas music I all got into the spirit of insanity and there will be a part 3 to this story and that will be it... Really! :'D

Flashback to the inevitable

 

"Dammit and fuck the duck, he is as guilty as my ass is guilty of shitting, Paul!" a very angry Jane Rizzoli scolded towards her colleague Detective Paul Scooter.

"But we have no proof of that, Jane." Jane's other colleague, the very annoyed Detective Paul Walter Lee Bretshaw told her while nervously looking for a possible escape from Jane's wrath or as everybody in the precinct called it Jane's 'Inner Gorilla'...

Jane's perfect Gorilla imitation was well-known and feared in the precinct by everyone who knew the hotheaded Italian. Whenever Jane was in a raging mood you better sought a quick escape, like to the North pole or Jupiter, or wherever, but as said, you ran far, far away from away from her presence!

So Jane wildly waltzed through the room now, eyes rolling, arms flying, face in different states of raging anger (That woman has more moves in her face than we all have in our bodyparts...) And while our extremely hot boiled Italian Detective did her wild gorilla performance in a room filled with helpless colleagues who more or less successfully did as if they were otherwise engaged, tornado Jane continued her ranting and shouting...

"If YOU had let me do this interrogation, I had MADE him talk, I would have RIPPED HIS HEAD OFF WITH THE BLESSINGS OF THE HOLY POPE HIMSELF, THAT SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!."

They all were more than happy when Maura Isles Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts and Jane's best friend and very not-so-secret-to-everyone-in-the-precinct love-interest walked into the room full of stressed Detectives...

The Medical Examiner's Manolo Blahnik high heels made their familiar tick-clack-tap tick-clack- sound on the hard wooden floor of the room full of red-ear-colored Detectives. The beautiful, seemly irritated Doctor and owner of said shoes and shouted just one word right at of the top of her longs, one word that luckily was enough because it suddenly was very quiet in the room and at least six pairs of curious eyes were looking at Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts now.

Everyone was quite impressed but most impressive was that our overcooked hot-blooded Italian went quiet as a mouse in a room full of cats...

"JANE!"

Maura blushed like a bush-fire because all of the sudden all attention was solely directed at her!

"Well Jane", she told her best friend Jane Rizzoli the raging Detective with the swagger and the dirty mouth, in her sweetest voice. "You better come with me, for a coffee, a Donut, pancakes or whatever."

At this point you could hear a feather land on the hard wooden floor of the precinct...

The second Jane heard her best friend's voice she came to a halt and made a turn around on her heels to face the music that was Maura (So probably a kind of 'Il trovatore - the last act' ), "But Maura!" Jane whined unsuccessfully.

Maura raised one of her well-groomed brows at Jane.

Jane's shoulders dropped a few inches, but she was still not defeated.

Maura looked and stared at Jane.

Jane's eyes became unfocused now. She daren't to roll her dark orbs. 'Oh jeez, that woman has temperamento di' Diavolo, I better not provoke her too much... Or better do as told... Fear the Maura!' Jane suppressed a grin at her own choice of words, luckily for her, with success.

Maura said, "Ahemmmm..." and pointed with her finger at the open door to the hallway and said quietly and deliberately slow, and certainly not meant as an invitation, to gorilla-turned-mouse Jane Rizzoli, "No-o-ow, Jane..."

It wasn't that Maura started to tap one of her expensive high heeled shoes like the devil played his violin, that did the trick, it was more the whole package of Domina vibes she did send to the amorous Detective. And oh how Jane liked (and feared) that dominating attitude that she could smell in Maura's pores every time the Doctor was near her and went all General Isles on her!

And so the end of the song was (Yeah, the song of defeat...)that Jane's heart made those crazy loud beats again, while her brain turned into a 'mushy washy' potato mash... So Jane followed Maura like a lamb followed her mother and the remaining Detective's in the room almost applauded at the sexy Medical Examiner, well almost because 'the beast' would come back later after all and could eat them all alive, and nobody would take that risk!

 

.. will be continued soon .. ;)


	10. Fill my life with eternal love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maura can't express her feelings, Jane's answer, and a question...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very busy working on the last past of 'Absolute insanity' be patient my dearest readers! ;)

** Maura... **

 

"We walked so many times on the streets of the unknown, never apart always together, you and I, my lovely Jane.

We faced our ups an downs as a team without fear. And so fierce you stood by my side...oh so fierce and oh so proud. You always did and we always do...still. Together as friends, as LLBBF's, and as so much more...

You and Me.

Sometimes so many thoughts swirling around in my brain who make no sense, like a knot of words and unfinished sentences. I try to unravel those knots and the more I do the more I can't unravel them and form the words of how or what to tell..or what not.

Makes it any sense to you, sweetheart..other then that I love you?

I love you so much... Jane, just kiss me, just love me and everything will be alright. Everything will be worth the pain and confusion.

J'adore Jane, J'adore!"

A soft touch of hands and a tender look into each other's eyes. A caress, soft as a baby's sigh...

..

** Jane... **

 

"This walk of life is like the walk of a flamingo, well I'm the flamingo, but you my beautiful Maura, are the beautiful swan. So graceful, so delicate, so precious, so loved...

Do you know how much you color my life in my greyest hour?

Be my everything, my partner, my confident...

Will you, Maura Dorothea Isles marry me? Be my Googlemouth and my swan forever?"

The second needed to take a shaky but happy-filled breath

"Yes, thousand and billion times, yes!"

..

It made all sense now. All the roads they traveled, all the pain they endured. Because even a struggled path has his easy floods, they knew now...finally. Whatever may come, it all made sense now...it simply made sense.

 

###


	11. I wish I was your Bra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little drabble that bloomed inside my little brain. Is it poetic or ridiculous... Can you blame me or Jane for it? ;)

If I was your bra, all the weight of the worlds’ sorrow would be forgotten, just to hold and to keep,   
and to protect what was solemnly mine. Oh Maura, oh Maura, my sleepless nights would be over forever,   
if I was the servant of your heavenly bosom, their savior, their hero ‘till death do us part…

Yours forever,

Jane


	12. 1.08

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This micro (picture-)story came to my mind while looking at some pictures of Season 1 - Episode 8. The smoldering gazes and sometimes not so subtle lovesick glances of our ladies at each other... So Rizzles!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish you all happy holidays and a good landing into 2017! XXX Resi

“We need to do something about your sexual tension, Jane!” Maura says.

“Maura!” Jane turns red as a tomato…

“Maybe I should come over tonight, say at nine, and suck your tension away with some good old eating-out-until-you-scream therapy!” Maura suggests innocently..

“Maura…Really!?” Jane looks around if someone heard Maura’s not so innocent words.

“Well, it helped last time. Didn’t it???” winks at Jane while Jane turns in all Humboldt available colors of red and pink.

“RIZZOLI, my office!” lieutenant Sean Cavanaugh calls out to Jane.

“I’m so fucked!” Jane mutters but does as she’s been told.

“Tonight at nine, Jane!!” Maura shouts after poor Jane Rizzoli.

 

###


	13. Can there be peace when darkness is all I see?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little something that I wrote 11.48 pm on the 24th of December - 00.01am 25th of December on tumblr... ;)

“Can there be peace when darkness is all I see?” Maura asks her best friend Jane Rizzoli after their encounter with Charles Hoyt.

Jane looked at her friend with adoration and love, “As long as there is love Maura there will be peace…” She took Maura’s small hand in her big scarred hands and caressed them with lightness, the kind lightness that told about Jane’s love for the petite Medical examiner and Maura understood: Soon, very soon her love for Jane would be fulfilled and the peace in her heart would come, because where love is will peace follow soon after, she was sure of it.

“I follow you, Jane, wherever you may go…” Maura said softly to her soon to be lover.

“And I promise to be your beacon and confidant, may come what has to be…”

 

###


	14. Absolute insanity 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane had too much beer, and instead of getting her into her boudoir Maura gets nothing but a drunk Jane Clementine Rizzoli and runs out of patient..but will she run out of love for the bad-ass Detective???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the "Absolute insanity" 3-shot is written! Read Chapters 1 & 9 first and then this one. I hope you enjoy it.... ;)

Maura took Jane Rizzoli indeed to a small cafe and wined and dined her beloved wild maned Detective, before taking her to her noble home for a more serious talk about Jane's unrefined and rude behavior and a possible solution to solve the Detective's foul mood and of course -when the opportunity occurred- drag her (or knowing Jane: softly coax her) into her soft and inviting bed with satin sheets.

Maura Isles may be a bit awkward at times, but she knew how to tame and/or soothe her wild-hearted Italian stallion Jane Rizzoli. Many years of studying her beloved Detective had made her a pro with a master-degree in a wild-loud Jane! And let's be honest here..the way Jane acted the past days was more than questionable, even for Jane! Some of her colleagues had curved backs from crawling deeply to keep under Jane's anger-filled radar, so Maura had to interfere because enough is enough, n'est pas?

Maura was determent to solve 'this problem' at once and go to the core of it..literally! A little intercourse would surely soften the strong-headed and overheated Detective..everybody in the precinct would be silently thanking her for it, Maura was sure of it!

But first of all she needed a plan de campagne of how should she should progress when she had her love-interest in her noble home!

'Hmm, well first take the muttering Detective with the foul mood to your home of course (check!) and then make her feel comfortable and cozy and then talk and the-e-e-en... STRIKE!!! ' Maura thought satisfactory... Oh, she couldn't wait!

.. 

After arriving at Maura's half a million dollar mansion they first took a seat on the couch, Jane with a Dos Equis Lager Especial and Maura with a Sextant Cabernet Sauvignon Paso Robles.

A short while later Maura Isles made a move, (well not that kind of move, but she was getting there any minute now...) to get to the bottom of Jane's bad demeanor of the past days.

Maura was patient...she waited and sipped her red wine, waited and sipped, waited and sipped while Jane looked around as if she saw Maura's living-room for the first time.

Noticing she was getting no attention from the stubborn Detective, Maura began to tap her glass, that was half empty now (half full for the optimist amongst mankind), and her eyes held a steady glare at Jane's beautiful face. 

'If she doesn't look at me in one minute, I 'm gonna kiss her and then I will get my attention' Maura thought. Images of Jane in various states of undressing went through Maura's amorous filled (or bluntly said: She was horny! ) brain. Maura filled her wine-glass for the second time with wine, silently hoping and praying her plan would work out.

..

But like all not so good plans, the outcome of Maura's hope-filled plan didn't go as Maura had hoped it would go... Jane drank and drank ( And so did Maura, although not as much as Jane) until she couldn't stand on her own feet, scolded at everything and everybody, told Maura 'she needed a good screw and that was it', and then petite Maura had to drag the detective into her private bedroom..into her cozy bed with the nice satin sheets, and badass Jane Rizzoli snored the whole night, keeping Maura awake until the creaking of the early morning.

That wasn't the way Maura had hoped to get the stubborn Detective into her nice, big bed... NOW Maura was really pissed! Yes, Good, old, solid loveable Maura was fuming. She even left her house without Jane!

The pissed off Medical examiner was so angry that she ignored a red light AND got a speeding ticket in her mailbox a week later! Could it get any worse?

..

Hours later Jane visited Maura, who was still not her formidable and loveable self, down in the morgue. Still having a hang-over, dark sunglasses, and a feeling of regret and ready-to-puke-her-brains-out made her very small and as she entered the morgue.

Normally Jane would avoid the morgue like the Bubonic Plague after she infuriated the petite Medical Examiner, but her lieutenant Sean Cavanaugh did send her with the instruction that (And it's a quote here >>>) * Whatever the fuck you've done again to our Chief Medical examiner, you better fix it quick Rizzoli or I personally will detach you to the traffic department so you can write tickets until your fingers fall off. Understood!!*

Message received loud and clear and not in the mood to battle a battle she would certainly lose, little poor Detective-not-so-badass-now Jane Rizzoli stood...a bit shaky on her long sexy legs, in eye-side of Maura Isles who was solid as a rock angry at her and not in the mood for stupid games!

"Hi, Maura...." Jane's husky voice sounded like a shadow of her usual voice but nonetheless reached the Medical Examiner's sexy ears.

Of course Maura had heard Jane coming but choose to ignore her, giving her assistant Senior criminologist Chang Susie Chang a look that suggested that Jane's appearance at this moment was not appreciated.

Susie, always the bright one (and so brave), and a big admirer of her hero Doctor Isles got the hint, turned around and said to Jane, "Sorry Detective, but we are in a very complicated procedure right now, could you come back in an hour..."

Like I said, Susie would do anything for Dr.Maura Isles, but Jane was a badass and Susie Chang had far to much respect for Jane's swaggery badass demeanor.

Jane raised her sunglasses slightly so that her puffy eyes were visible and rolled her red-rimmed eyes at Susie's suggestion. For the full effect Jane raised one of her devilish looking eyebrows and rasped, "I don't think so!". 

Oh yes, Jane (even in a state of a tremendous hang-over) was a much too good Detective to not see through the big fat lie Chang dished on Maura's behalf!

When Susie saw the dark clouds of Jane's Damocles sword hanging above her head she cleared the field without any delay and let fate do his thing. 'I like my head far too much on my shoulders then to fight with the beast...thank you very much!' she thought and walked towards her computer as if she had burned her ass on a stove.

Susie, now on her computer, acted as if she had something very important to do. In fact she didn't have anything important to do, so she went to her tumblr blog for a good look on nice little kittens. This was less dangerous for her health and it kept her alive...for the moment... Sigh!

Jane the badass Detective approached in the meantime Susie's boss and hero Maura Isles like a cat hunting for her prey. If one thing Jane learned from her early days on the force was that attack is always the best defense, so she went from there...

..

Jane made one step towards Maura... Maura ignored Jane... Jane came a little bit closer, a wicked smile on her face... Maura still ignored her... Jane stood right behind Maura, removed her sunglasses and almost panted in her neck. 

'I'm coming for you, my little Medical examiner!' Jane thought possessively.

Maura felt like a little canary right now and she started to sweat like a cow in heat trying desperately to keep her composure. 'Still angry, go away you ugly beast, you're invading my space' the red-faced Medical examiner thought and started to hyperventilate. Gone was what was left of the great collected first lady of the morgue... La grande dame de la morgue..au revoir!

Jane the cat almost bent her whole upper-body over Maura 'the canary', "It's so-o-o ho-o-ot in he-ere, ri-ight Maur'?" she said deliberately slow and sounded quite amused.

Jane's husky voice and the feeling of being in the Hunger Games, made Maura take a step to the side to regain her freedom and her breath, but most of all her sanity... 'Breathe Isles, let big bad Jane not win this one. You're in your right Isles...so in your right this time'

Maura dapper turned around and looked straight at Jane, whom's eyes shone with mirth. "Oh, my..." slowly came out of the Medical examiner's pink-colored mouth. Her whole body reacted to Jane's demeanor of undefeated conquer of this Rizzoli-Isles war that was going on right at that moment.

"Wetting your pants, my little Mau-aurrrr'?" Jane asked teasingly, and although Jane meant it as from fear and Maura had indeed wet her underwear...

The result from the build up sexual pressure because of their countless flirting laid hidden from Jane's prying eyes in her expensive lacy underwear. Maura had just one resolution that could keep her from humiliation herself before the eyes of her chief assistant Susie Chang and her best friend Jane... She discharged herself from her lab-coat with a swing and a wush and ran like she had a tail that was on fire out of her office, leaving a bewildered bunch of people behind.

Jane's eyes fell almost out of their sockets and her mouth went O-shape like she wanted to catch a tarantula. 

Susie Chang had turned herself around just a bit after Maura's exclamation to look where the fire was, now looked like she saw it all but didn't get it nonetheless. Poor little thing!

..

So Maura ran like a crazy mad woman.On her way to the elevator, at least three officers and a lab tech thought that Maura had lost it ...her sanity, because the Medical examiner's murmured and shook her head while passing them like her ass was on fire.

Downstairs in the hallway of the precinct, at least six people saw the running woman on her stiletto's with her hair, now looking like a mess, disappear through one of the doors that came out in the street before the precinct...

..

Meanwhile, Jane didn't want to be left out of some fun moments and ran like a flash of lightning behind the rapidly disappearing Maura Isles. 'Damn, that woman should be joining the Olympic team!' the speeding Detective thought to herself. 

Just not in time..well the heck, Maura disappeared into the elevator and she was gone, leaving a disheveled Jane behind.

A heartfelt "Fuck!" escaped Jane's throat. Knowing she would have more chance to catch her running best friend if she wouldn't wait for the elevator, she decided to follow 'Speedy Maura Gonzales' by taking the stairs. 'The things I do for this woman!' Jane thought as she ran down the stairs and after her best friend for life and, so it looked like to all others, lesbian lover.

..

After a good run, while losing her sunglasses while doing so, the detective finally caught the distressed Medical Examiner, dressed in her sexy blue dress, a three minutes run from the precinct, out of breath okay, but still in good- and sexy shape. Maura's hair that always looked as freshly made by some expansive coiffeur looked a little bit like a rag doll's wig, but fine, whom's hair wouldn't look like that after a fast run into the unknown!?

And so Jane talked to the poor thing and talked more and after a while she sweet-talked the poor petite Medical examiner into going with Jane; back to the place of the 'crime'...the morgue!

Standing before the stairs that lead back into the building Maura suddenly stopped walking and turned towards Jane, and oh Lord she didn't think, she didn't overthink, she just blabbered freestyle what was on her mind. Oh, baby Jesus!

"Jane," she said determinedly, "let me tell you this!" One big gulp of the fresh Boston evening air and then...

"The few last days you are on the edge, moody and sometimes..no correction..mostly rude! 'You cruel little sexy mama' the Medical examiner thought, fueled with a still burning sexual desire to take the sexy bad-ass detective now and her, right before the precinct.

She continued her rant and punctuating the words now, in her state of being completely overwhelmed by the whole situation and her burning arousal... "I. Have. Had. Enough."

Jane the cat blinked in surprise with her beautiful dark brown eyes and looked bewildered at her best petite friend. 'I lo-ve it when she goes all bossy..' Jane thought and her libido started to build a tower that if not being controlled would end up into the dark sky of Boston.

Maura continued unfazed by her friend's bewildered look, "YOU - my friend, need sexual intercourse, and I am going to provide it to you!"

So the words were out in the open. loud and clear and very very very, well very super-clear received by the swaggering bad-ass Detective, who crumbled from a cat into a poodle in no time...

Jane looked with her dark and sexy eyes wide open at her petite LLBFF... Swayed lightly and turned around and ran away as fast as the wind.

And that was the moment as already told ...

Maura ran after the Detective "Jane! Ja-a-ane...don't run so fast!" - "Ja-a-ne!", and almost ran into her assistant Senior criminologist Susie Chang. "DAMNED!" Maura, very uncharacteristic and loud scolded.

The story came perfectly together when, after Maura told assistant Senior criminologist Susie Chang off, and poor assistant Senior criminologist Susie Chang went inside the precinct to save her life -and sanity.

..

So there she stood, poor little Maura, Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts until...

A loud whistle reached her ears. Maura turned around and saw Jane, in her car, looking very bad-assery.

Jane impatiently called out to her, loud enough for the whole building to hear... "You're comin' Maur'... I can't wait for that intercourse thing!"

 

#.#.#.#


End file.
